world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Messere
Ethan Messere is a World Race Series Racer first seen in 2014’s World Race 2.0, but his team the Jungle Vines, lost the race so he never appears again in the 2014 series. In that race, he got a respectable 9th Place. Oddly, like Jessica Messere, he does not appear in World Race 2015, though he does appear in Part 2. In World Race 2.0 he drives a Green 2004 Lamborghini Gallardo. World Race 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2, he re-appears, racing for the Big Ink. In this race he got a much worse 29th Place, due to crashing into the Lionel semi truck. In this race he drives a black Pontiac Vibe, the same car Jumani Kyiler previously drove. World Race 2016 (Rio) In World Race Series 2016, Ethan Messere drives a Nissan IDX Nismo. He wins Race #1 of Leg 1, actually getting 1st place. He drove hard and easily beat the Gilmore sisters Tonya and Sonya and had no competition. His IDX was easily the most performance capable vehicle in the race, perhaps not the most powerful but easily the most able and all-rounded. Driver Gallery dfgdgdfhdrfsgdrfgh.PNG|Turning the corner near William Kornhoff dsrfgdsrfgadgdgd.PNG|Ethan following the Gilmore Sisters in 2nd dfgdfgdfg.PNG|Typo aewfaswf.PNG|around the corner once more ckjgc.PNG|Ethan crosses the finish for the 1st win of the 2016 series fgdgdfs.PNG|Ethan's 1st place paint job HEADlightZ.PNG World Race 2016 (Laguna Seca) Ethan Messere once again appears in World Race Series 2016, at Laguna Seca. He drives a Nissan GT-R in the race and drives it to 8th place which was last place and not even close to top 2. For a past winner of a WRS race he doesn't get the best placing here. Driver Gallery dfsgsdgdfgd.PNG|At race start dfghdsghdsgh.PNG|Round first corner dsgdfgssdfg.PNG|On lap 4 dfgdgdfhfg.PNG|Before the race drfegsgdeg.PNG|In front of Liam Mcguire before being passed dfbsdbvgdfgb.PNG|Liam attacks Ethan by ramming from the rear dfgdsgdfgsdgf.PNG|After Liam passed Ethan before the final lap World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza Ethan Messere appears once again, this time in World Race Series 2017, driving a Ford Focus ST in the Leg 1 race at Monza. While being a good driver and having high hopes, his advance was slowed when he was hit by Meghan Washington after she was spun out by The Specter. In the end he got 6th place and did not qualify to move on in the series. Driver Gallery iftyuhkgtfuy.PNG|Ethan is blocked by Meghan sfsffgf.PNG|Ethan on the second lap dfsdgfg.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #4 Maple Valley Ethan Messere made his first WRS appearance in World Race Series 2018 while driving a Zenvo ST1 in the Maple Valley leg 1 race, the 4th race of the series. Ethan had a disappointing qualifying time, however, having him start the race in 19th place, where he would later finish the race. Because of this finishing placement, he was eliminated from the series as only the top 6 could advance to leg 2. Gallery zenvo2.JPG|Ethan Messere in the rear of the pack, behind Andrew Del Rio. red 2.JPG|Dashing past the camera on lap 2. World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Ethan Messere returns once more to the World Race Series in World Race Series 2019, driving in the Leg 1 Swiss Alps race. In this race he drove a 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento and began the race in 7th place with a qualifying time of 1:48:00, right behind Tynan Purdy. Interestingly enough, Ethan finished in 6th, just ahead of Purdy, after a lengthy battle between the 2 of them, trading places on and off. However, unfortunately for Ethan, placing below the top 4 meant disqualification from the series, effectively ending his run in the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Ethan's car is equipped with a 571hp twin-turbo V10, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery eqw44tet3.JPG|Ethan amidst the pack right after race start. distant roads.JPG|Down the Swiss Alps roads. 4red triangles.JPG|Ethan seen right behind Darien Kilgore. w32424.JPG|Ethan exits the Swiss Alps tunnel on Lap 1. ertwet3.JPG|Ethan, now past Kilgore, is behind Claire Kornhoff. werwq43.JPG|A close-up of Ethan's Lamborghini on Lap 2. 34t535.JPG allheat.JPG|Ethan inside the Swiss Alps tunnel on Lap 2. paganiz.JPG|Ethan in front of Joshua Kuntz before Kuntz attempts to pass him. white lines szpinz.JPG|Ethan rams Kuntz into a spin in an act of last-minute revenge. Ethan was not disqualified for this. Trivia *In WRS 2015:Part 2 Ethan was sponsored by Trek Bicycles. *When he did his burnout in the 2016 Rio race there is a typo that says "take shis burnout". *Ethan's driver profile in the WRS 2016 Laguna Seca video seems to be missing from the video and is replaced by Behtoo Kai's. This is most likely a mistake by the publisher. Category:Racers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Gallardo Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac Vibe Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Skyline Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford Focus Drivers Category:Zenvo Drivers Category:Zenvo ST1 Drivers Category:Messere Racing Dynasty Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Maple Valley Category:The Big Ink Category:The Jungle Vines Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Drivers